The Annual Pokégames
by KateXyo
Summary: Zorua and Houndoom from District 3 have been chosen to compete in the 64th Annual Pokégames. They go through high's and low's but do they eventually claim the title of victors of the Games? Find out!
1. Tributes

**District 1**

**Empoleon, Sylveon**

**District 2**

**Zangoose, Electrike**

**District 3**

**Zorua, Gardevoir**

**District 4**

**Ninetails, Blastoise**

**District 5**

**Delphox, Serperior**

**District 6**

**Sneasel, Vulpix**

**District 7**

**Pyroar, Hawlucha**

**District 8**

**Dragonair, Flygon**

**District 9**

**Lucario, Aron**

**District 10**

**Plusle, Minun [ironic!]**

**District 11**

**Liepard, Aurorus**

**Distruct 12**

**Emboar, Greninja**


	2. The Annual Reaping

**It was the middle of the night. Zorua was struggling to sleep - well, who wouldn't be, knowing your life and perhaps sanity depended on the next day? Zorua was 13, you see, and was eligable for Reaping for the 64th Annual Pokégames. Zorua's thoughts were then disrupted when she heard pattering on the window. She knew this was rain, but it seemed to bother her so much that she could not get to sleep. She decided to just stay up until tomorrow - after all, she wouldn't be that tired in the morning, would she?**

**After reading a full chunky book, it was morning. She wasn't actually that tired - actually hyper, and eager to get everything over with. She hopped out of bed and went to get ready. She stood against a fan, which ruffled up her hair. She hopped outside. By now the rain had stopped and was replaced with a sunshine - a sunshine that actually seemed to sicken her. She'd be quite cheerful if today was not the Reaping. She had a gut feeling something bad would happen to her or her friends.**

**Soon she'd arrived at the long line of other Pokemon. Each looked innocent. There were two sides - the male side and the female side. Obviously, she was asked to go to the female side. Once everyone seemed to be there and everyone's name was ticked off a certain list, the lines were seperated into rows that were staring up at the Reaping Stage. Nobody ever wanted to be called up there - EVER. You'd be seperated from your family, probably doomed. There was a 1 in 24 chance of you making it out of there. Even then, you were probably either mentally or physically wounded for life. **

**Her thoughts were once again disrupted when a Buneary tapped the microphone on the Reaping Stage three times. She then had everyone's attention. "Well... here we are again." she began. We'd all heard this speech over a billion times - well, it seemed like that, anyhow. "The Reaping is back. I hope you're all ready for your entertainment!" she chuckled. "And before I pick the names, let me tell you all; Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be EVER in your favour!"**

**This moment was sickening. "As usual, ladies first!" she put her hand into the large bowl filled with golden envelopes. Each envelope had on it the words, "TRIBUTE" encrusted in silver. Inside was the name of a single tribute. Then she had picked out an envelope. She began to untie it and then coughed, before making her speech that everyone dreaded. "Zorua Griffinsmark."**


	3. Might as well make the most of it

**Yes, that was my name. Everyone surrounding me gave me that glare - the deathly one that they did to every tribute chosen each year. Then they moved aside. "Come on, don't be shy, little Zorua!" called Buneary. "Well, of course I'm damn shy," I felt like yelling, "this is probably my deathbed!"**

**But of course I couldn't. I was stiff. But then I was shoved along by a Peacemaker, and up the steps I went. "That's a good girl." said Buneary. "Now... for the boy." she ruffled around in a seperate bowl, the boys' bowl. Each envelope was the exact same as the girls' one, the same golden envelope with the silver writing on it, "TRIBUTE." then she chose out a single envelope and untied it. "Well, here we have it. Houndoom Pyfiscale!"**

**Everyone almost gasped. Houndoom was the bad boy of District 3. Nobody dared make a harsh comment to him, or even behind his back, because he always seemed to end up knowing about it and believe me; you'd get a beating for it the next time you saw him. I'd made sure all my life to stay away from him. So, he didn't know me, but I knew him. To him I was probably just a weakling. Anyway, with pride, he raised his chin and padded towards the stairs, where he lept up beside me. Even Buneary was slightly uneasy around him. Everyone knew his powers. "Well, here we have the Tributes for District 3! Please give a round of applause to Zorua and Houndoom!"**

**Of course, as usual, all was quiet. How did she actually believe everyone was going to clap after knowing two innocent tributes were going to go into war and actually die? The Hunger Games was pathetic in my opinion. Anyway, then, Buneary turned her back. "Well, come on, you two." and then we were both shoved into seperate rooms to say our goodbyes. Both our rooms, I'm guessing, were quite fancy. Well, at least, mine was. It was a large room; almost like an office, with padded chairs all around the room. This was the last chance to say goodbyes. I didn't really have anyone to say goodbye too, except my dear friend, Pichu Shadowspirit. Who then, as I was thinking of him, came in. "Well... hiya Zorua!" he said. I loved Pichu. He always tried to stay positive. "Well... hello!" I replied back, trying to hold back tears. **

**"Uh... maybe I should not do that act again, as we only have 3 minutes. Look. I know you'll do BRILLIANTLY. You will. Just promise me you'll try to stay alive." he said. "Well, of course I'm gonna try to stay alive. Just try and take care of yourself; forget about me. I'll not die." I said. "Yeah... okay... but, can you bring this with you? Into the Arena? As your token? Please?" he asked, showing me a royal blue gem. "Doesn't this belong to your brother?" I asked. "Yeah, but he asked me to give it to you." he replied.**

**You see, Pichu's brother won the 57th Annual Hunger Games. Pichu and his brother live in the Victor's Village, a place of luxury only given to the winners of the hunger games. The Royal Blue Gem Pichu had given me was his brother's token. It was the famous token that everyone was talking about that year. It was said to give him extreme luck; but not power. Now that I had it, who knows how much luck I could get? "Well... thank you, Pichu. And also, tell Pikachu I said thanks too!" **

**"Alrightie!" said Pichu. Just then, the Peacemakers came in. "Time to go, young lad. Out." Pichu then quickly said to me, "Good luck Zorua. Win for District 3. If not, win for us."**

**"Is that all 'da visitors you're having?" asked the Peacemaker. "Yeah..." I mumbled quietly. "Then come 'wif me. I'll bring you to the train where you'll find Buneary. Then 'yall be going to the Capitol, where you'll be - well, you know 'da rest." he yawns. He might as well said this a hundred times over to tributes, and I was probably no different from the rest of them. Then I was lead down a long track, and here I was, at a train station. The long silver train was awaiting me. Buneary was at the door to it. "Houndoom's already here. Come in, Zorua!" she said cheerily, pulling me into the train. The train itself was luxurious. I wondered if this was only a train, what would the Capitol look like? But, it was only temporary, and at least I'd be able to meet Houndoom. In about a weeks time I'd be going into an arena and probably dying. Might as well make the most of it. **


	4. Anger arises on the road to Paradise!

**Once we were in the train, it sped off. We were able to see a lush landscape all around us, mainly jungle, but it was a clear difference from all the technology we had around us. The steam-powered homes, the factories, everything about our district was horrible. This was a big change. I turned to Houndoom and Buneary, whom were sitting beside me. I tried to make small talk. "Well... nice landscape... huh?" I asked shyly. "Yup." said Buneary. Houndoom just grunted. "Uh, so, what's the Capitol like?" I asked Buneary. "It's lovely. You'll just have to wait and see then, curious little Zorua!" she chuckled. **

**I turned to Buneary and began to try and talk to her, since Houndoom wasn't going to try and make conversation with either of us. "So, -" I began, but I was cut off. "Ahh! I must go and fix my hair! It's a state! Be right back!" she said, charging off. Oh, great. Now I was stuck with Houndoom. I suddenly had an idea. Me and him were gonna have to talk to each other. So I decided to set that straight with him. "Listen here, Houndoom. I know we don't know each other, but we're going to HAVE to become friends. We're going into an arena together, and -"**

**"I know." replied Houndoom. "I just don't want to speak to you now. As you said, I hardly know you. I don't trust people I've just met." I was a bit astonished. "Well, you do realise we're going to have to team up? You're going to have to LEARN to trust me!" I yelled, my anger rising. Just then, Buneary came back. "All fixed!" she said in that casual bubbly voice of hers. "Like it?" she asked. "Yeah, it's great!" I said, putting on my fake smile. "Meh." grunted Houndoom. Buneary looked a bit flustered with Houndoom's reply. "Well, why don't you change that frown for a smile? Like mine and Zorua's?" she asked. "I'm not going to be a sour-faced little twit like you two, that's why." he hissed back. Buneary had probably then decided from then on those two hated each other. "Well, then." she said. "Zorua. What was that you were gonna ask me?"**

**"I've forgotten now, I apologise." I said quietly. Just then, the train hissed to a stop. "Oh, looks like we're here!" said Buneary. "Yay." said Houndoom, sarcastically. "Well, why don't you cheer up?" asked Buneary to Houndoom. "Because I don't REALLY like the fact of going into some horrible place where I spend my last days of my life in apparant luxury, then having to go into an arena to fight to the death!" snapped Houndoom. "How's that?!" **

**Well, we had nothing to say to reply to that, so we just got off. What we saw next was amazing... in a bad and a good way. **


End file.
